One Way Ticket
by losttimelady
Summary: Life on Mars Sam has just got settled back into 73 for good, untill Frank Morgan wants to drag him back to Hyde, a place Sam has never known. Set after the final episode of series 2, this is relying on you believing that he really is Sam Tyler from 06.
1. Chapter 1

_Frank Morgan insists Sam needs to go back to Hyde. Sam has to convince him that he's the real Sam Tyler and not Sam Williams._

_I don't own the rights to _Life on Mars_, rats._

_This is set after the final episode of the second series. Yes, it is all over, but the adventure continues._

_Half inspired by my _Life on Mars_ doodling, half by _A matter of life and death,_ and an extra half for good measure of inspiration from _Doctor Who_, 'cos you can never have too much inspiration!_

One Way Ticket

Chapter 1

It had started out as a rather nice day for DI Sam Tyler. For one, he had woken up with the lovely WDC Annie Cartwright next to him. Sam was still getting over the reality of, well, reality. 2006 may have been real, but he'd decided that 1973 was a better reality. Now he was just glad to see the sun shine, and know that he was alive. Sam walked into CID to find half the room assembled ready for some big announcement. DCI Gene Hunt, the Gov, was nowhere to be seen. Sam moved over towards Annie and gently poked her in the ribs making her turn. He quickly planted a light kiss on her check which caused woops of laughter of Ray and some of the other Neanderthals of the department. Annie blushed a little, "C'mon, you only saw me an hour ago." She muttered in Sam's ear as he perched next to her on the desk. Sam grinned, "So?" he replied but Chris' gaze caught his eye and he suddenly became aware of all the eyes in the room, on him. Thankfully, help can in the form of a DCI in a camel coat.

"Right you pathetic excuse for a department. I 'ave just spent the best part of a scotch on the phone to Litton asking why 'e got there first. A run of the mill bank robbery should be easy for you to get your arses in gear and get there first. So?" Gene spat most of his speech and when he was finished glared round the room at cowling department members. Only Sam looked cool and resolved. "So where were you Gov? At..?" Sam asked, and was surprised to see nodding from around the room. "Good point Sammy-boy. Now, this is why 'e's a DI. You got to think on your feet, there was no robbery. Sam, you've just signed yourself up for special duties." Everyone sighed with relief, except Sam, who sighed, trying not to guess what he'd have to do.

Sam was called into Gene's office half an hour later. "There you are." Gene said with a smirk. "Yes, Gov, here I am." Sam retorted and Gene's smirk almost twisted into a grin.

"Here." Gene said handing Sam a very thin file and Sam got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. "You have got to be kidding me." Sam said looking at the file, quite clearly labelled on scrawny biro writing, _Speech for School assembly. _"Think of it as justice for nearly getting us all shot, and for being a know-it-all bastard all the time." Gene lent back into his chair, "Tomorrow, Sammy-boy." Sam left Gene's office in a huff, and for just a second wished he was back in 2006. Suddenly his desk telephone rang, making him jump. "Can you here that?" Sam said to Annie, breaking out into a cold sweat. "'Course Sam, answer it!" Annie said, rolling her eyes.

Sam picked up the receiver, "Sam Tyler." Sam said into the phone, throat suddenly dry.

"Sam, you're needed back in Hyde, you can drop to façade, be back with people who respect you." Morgan's voice rang out, Sam began to shake is head.

"You don't get it! I'm Sam Tyler, not, not, no!" Sam said before slamming down the phone. He looked at his hands, he was shaking. "Sam, what's wrong Sam." Annie asked scared by his manic, petrified eyes. "They want me to go back." Sam said, collapsing into a chair.

_Coming soon, chapter 2, how will Sam cope with public (school (sorry joke)) speaking, and what will Morgan's demands do to Sam's new found stability with Annie and the rest of CID. Find out:-D_


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to chapter two, things are going to get… ah, I'm not going to give the game away, read on…

Chapter 2 

Sam tried not to think about Morgan for the rest of the day. Yet it didn't work. He thought about it during a suspect interview, during getting ready for his and Annie's date that night, even Annie's beautiful eyes and charming smile couldn't quite drag him back to reality. "What is with you tonight?" Annie finally asked half way through desert; the topic of conversation had slowly slipped into the bizarre, a film she'd never heard of, _Star-_ Something or other. "Nothing, I, oh Annie I made my choice, I left for good, so why hasn't that been enough." Sam said with a sigh. Annie rubbed his knee from under the table, "Don't worry, it's your choice, you don't have to go back to Hyde."

"I know, I never even been there, so I don't know how I could even be missed."

"You'll work something out Sam. You always do." Annie said with an encouraging smile, and Sam smiled weakly back.

Sam had briefly read over the assembly speech, a scrapped it. Mentally he mapped out what to say based on the underlying topic of the original, 'Law enforcement'. Sam had almost expected the whole hall to be filled with hoodies with ASBOs but was pleasantly surprised to find, a room full of girls. He rubbed his face with his hands, the name _Queen Anne Grammar_ should have been a bit of a clue, no wonder the Gov had been so quick to hand the duty to someone else. Sam headed down the centre of the hall between two blocks of seating towards a rather officious teacher at the front.

"Quiet! I said- Thank you, this is DI Sam Tyler; he will be talking to you today about how the police in the area keep you all safe." The teacher barked and even Sam felt like one of the kids. Sam boldly stepped forward, he wasn't usually a public speaker so in his head he tried to envision the CID office, smoke filled, gritty dim lighting… but it didn't work, and he felt his knees give slightly as over a hundred eyes fell on him and him alone. "Right, yes-" He began, that wasn't a good start by any measure.

"Go well?" Gene asked when Sam arrived at the office at past ten O'clock.

"Lovely thank you, Gov." Sam said sarcastically, trying not to spit the words. "I hope you weren't like those girls when you were at school." Sam said turning to Annie.

"Load, giggly and uncooperative, nah, Sam, nownt like that." Annie said with a giggle. "Good fun all the same?"

"Yeah, I got into it; I told them the abridged tale how we caught the blaggers when there was all that thing with Dickey Fingers, y'know in the Post Office. Had them nearly on the edge of their seats. I think the massage got through." Sam said, brightening up a little.

Sam got home late that night, he'd though he didn't have much to do, unfortunately the Gov's tale about a fake robbery and Sam's talk of it too made a foretelling to a big robbery at a race track with the full works, stockings over heads and sawn off shot guns. Sam slammed the door behind him and without even kicking off his shoes collapsed on the bed and drifted off into torturing dreams.

_Chapter 3 soon to come, Sam's nightmare may soon be very real, check up soon to find out what that nightmarish reality might be. Also! The return of a familiar voice…_


	3. Chapter 3

Here we go, Chapter three… 

Chapter 3

"Sam, oh Sam why did you do it?" the desperate whisper made Sam's eyes snap open. He wasn't in his room, or anywhere he recognised. "Sam, please." There was no one with him in the empty space that surrounded him. "Mum?! No, no, no! I'm fine, I'm alright!" Sam yelled, his lungs fit to burst.

"You can't stay here all the time; I'm your only friend." Sam spun round to see the Test-card Girl suspended in the emptiness with him. "That's not true." Sam said.

"She's not your bestist friend, you don't tell her everything like a bestist friend should." The girl smiled knowingly. "That's not true!" Sam repeated with force.

"They miss you Sam." She said simply stepping forward.

"Who?!" Sam retorted closing his eyes, he opened them again, to find her still there. "You're just a dream now." Sam said defiantly trying to make himself wake up, screaming in his head _wake up, wake up, wake up! _"Am I Sam? Is anything real?" She said turning away.

"No! Wait, come back!" Sam yelled, suddenly scared. "Tell me Annie is real! Tell me…" He trailed off.

"Reality is as real as you make it Sam. She is." The girl whispered.

"She is?!" At that Sam woke up, sweat dripping from his forehead. Lying back down he willed himself to sleep but couldn't, he wanted to hear again the reassurance that this was all still real.

"Cricky boss, you look as white as a ginger bird's arse." Chris said as Sam walked in, almost expecting a reaction. "Couldn't sleep." Sam muttered thickly and sat down heavily at his desk. Annie shot Sam a glance as he buried his head in his hands, he almost wanted to cry, but he couldn't get the pleading voice of his mother out of his head.

"Sam?" Annie said and Sam jumped out of his skin.

"Hum?!" Sam exclaimed looking at Annie sharply.

"What's up Sam?" Sam remembered the dream and wished he could explain without sounding mad. "I couldn't sleep, bad dreams, y'know-" Sam began but was saved by the telephone, Annie nodded with a smile and Sam picked up, "Sam Tyler."

"Sam, the transfer was only temporary, you have to come back." Morgan's voice rang true in Sam's head and he felt like screaming. "What have I got to go back to?" Sam said, keeping his voice as level as he could, there was a pause; he'd caught the all knowing Morgan off-guard. "Your life." Morgan said but he got no further as Sam slammed the receiver down in anger.

"My life. What life?" Sam whispered. He'd never been to Hyde, and he certainly didn't want to go back to 2006 where all that was left was a job that now felt hollow, an ex-girlfriend and his mum… but he didn't want to think about her. Sam slammed his fist onto the desk and heaving himself up, stalked into Gene's office.

"You need me here, right Gov?" Sam asked and Gene looked up from some paperwork.

"As much, Tyler, as it pains me to say it, you have become a necessary thorn in my department's side that I would," Gene paused, cringing before he said it, "that I would hate to see leave." Sam brightened a little,

"Glad to know that Gov. Do you want me to head the witness enquires from last night's robbery?" Sam asked nodding at the pile of paperwork on Gene's desk. Gene grunted a yes and Sam beat a hasty retreat to find some help from the rest of the department.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four is here, who says music doesn't set the mood…

Chapter four

Sam got in and closed the door behind him and lent against it, if he'd felt tired at the start of the day, death must feel more alive than he felt now. He looked in the cupboard for something to eat, he laughed, baked beans and a slightly stale half of a sliced white loaf. For once in his life he'd have to eat beans on toast! Shockingly he managed to burn the toast and over cook the beans but he felt better eating something, he'd had to skip lunch. Sam turned on the radio, he jumped at the static, after a brief bit of tuning he found what he guessed to be radio one, crackling though a bit of static David Bowie was singing about life on mars.

Sam smiled; it may have been the song that had been playing when his world fell apart but he still loved it. "-Sailor's fighting in the dance hall, oh man look at those cavemen go," Sam began to sing along happily, "-Take a look at Gene Hunt beating up the wrong guy-" Sam froze, "What did you say?!" he yelled at the radio. The music was replaced by rising static.

"-Oh man, wonder if he'll ever know, you've got go, Sam Tyler." The singing cut out as it spoke his name clear as day.

Sam picked up the radio and shook it manically. "Stop it! I'm not going, I'm not-" Sam yelled but was cut off by the phone abruptly ringing. Without realising it he'd put down the radio and picked the phone up, "Sam Tyler." He said, and began to feel a cold sweat come over him, his phobia of sudden phone calls. "Sam." Sam gave a shuddering sigh, it was Annie. "I just wanted to make sure you're ok, Sam, you were in a bad way earlier." Sam sighed again. "What?" Annie asked.

"I- I just need to get a little rest that's all." Sam said, feeling like hitting his head against a wall for his terrible excuse.

"Sam, it's never been about you being tied ever. You trying to throw yourself of buildings, fainting, that time when you said you'd suddenly gone blind, I start to believe-"

"Annie, I would never lie to you." Sam said, voice soft as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Then tell me the truth!" Annie spat, "I mean…" she trailed off, not meaning to have been vicious.

"No, you're right," Sam said, feeling sick at the thought of his explanation, "I just wish that someone would believe me when I say it." Sam said almost without thinking.

"You're telling me it's all true. You from 2006, time traveller." Annie said in clipped phrases.

"Yeah, 'cos I know this is real, I'm not mad, I'm not in a coma, well, at least, well, I'm here, it's real, so I guess-" Sam gabbled, feeling himself flush with embarrassment even though no one was there. There was a pause, almost as if Annie was picking the right rehearsed phrase to say.

"Glad you've stopped thinking I'm in your head." Annie said almost playfully and Sam grinned.

"We never sorted out another date, Friday night, dinner for two at a little India place I know?"

"Sure, I'll make sure they switch off the radio."

"What?!" Sam yelped, not meaning to.

"I've seen you… You'd tell me know lies you said."

"True, TV's, radios, broken police radios, the odd apparition." Sam said casually and Annie laughed shortly.

"See you tomorrow Sam."

"Bye." Annie hung up and Sam listened to the dialling tone before ginning widely and putting the phone down.

_Will the song words come true? Is Gene Hunt going to be asked to send Sam back to Hyde? Will Annie be able to help matters? And why should any of these questions be answered? Find out in Chapter five!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Well, I've landed myself in it now, I got to answer those questions, right?_

Chapter 5

"'Aw is it, Tyler, that you cause me more grief than the rest of my department put t'gether." Gene had stormed into the main office space cutting Sam off mid-flow while explaining to Chris the concept of personal computers. "Hang on Chris, what Gov?" Sam asked, he could guess, though, what it was all about.

"That guy Morgan wants you back." A shiver went up Sam's spine as he remembered last night.

"What'd you tell him?" Sam muttered, voice slurring from shock, blood running cold.

"I told 'im you showed up out of the blue and I'll be damned if I'm letting you go. You're a div' but you get the job done, by the book, not by it, scientific or gut feeling." Sam smiled and shouted in his head _yes!_

"So what did he say to that?" Sam said brightly, grinning without meaning to.

"'e said it was never meant to be a one way ticket, Sam Williams." Gene whispering but the whole department froze. Sam stood up from the desk he was perched on and squared up to Gene. He glanced over Gene's shoulder to see Annie stare, in horror, at the situation, Chris stepped back and even Ray said a quick _I'll call you back _to the phone to watch the situation unfold.

"My name, Gov, is Sam Tyler. I've had a lot taken away from me," Sam breathed, a pin drop could be heard in the room, "but no one is taking my name away. Not Frank Morgan, not you." The Gov looked Sam in the eye and finding nothing stepped back.

"Then if you're the real Sam Tyler, where the hell are you from?" Gene half hissed.

Sam watched in shock as Annie stepped forwards towards them. "Annie?" Sam enquired watching her shaky steps.

"You need to tell them something Sam." Annie said taking Sam's hand, not caring what everyone thought.

"Tell us what?" Came a general echo from around the room. A stony silence fell, and the task fell on Sam to break it. But he just couldn't. He recalled when he'd half tricked Tony Crane into making out as if the truth behind's Sam's appearance in A-division was the ravings of a mad man, mercifully not him then. But now he was cornered and the only honest explanation would send him to, as Phyllis would say, _the funny farm._

Suddenly the phone began to ring but no one seemed to hear it, except Sam. He looked around to see the office almost unblinking, waiting for an answer, and the phone still continued its trill. "I had an accident, some-when, somewhere and suddenly I find myself here. Didn't you think it odd, Gov that I wanted to trade Grand National horses with you?" Sam said looking Gene in the eye.

"I thought you had inside information." Gene said hoarsely.

"Yeah, I remembered seeing it on the telly, when I was four, in 1973." Sam said, bracing himself for the reply.

"You're barking Tyler, you need to see a Quack." Gene said dismissively turning away.

"Why would I make this up?!" Sam yelled to Gene's back making him turn.

"You can't prove it." Gene said, half mockingly.

"I will." Sam said, pulling Annie with him out of the office.

_If you've got this far, well done for sticking it out! I'd like a little bit of help and y'all's advice, what should happen next? I've got some ideas but I'd quite like to know how you'd like it to end._


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks you guys for all your suggestions (and the support, really it's a great boost), here's chapter six!_

Chapter 6

Sam and Annie found a deserted office and pushed inside. "Well that's it then, I'm gunna be gone by the weekend aren't I." Sam said leaning against a filing cabinet for support.

"I'll come with you." Annie said putting her arm around him.

"No you wont, I don't deserve you." Sam muttered and Annie's face twisted.

"I'll come with you! Isn't that enough?!" Annie said as if she would have screamed. Sam pushed away from Annie and turned to face her.

"So you believe me, really."

"I do Sam. I wanna know what the future's like 'cos, well, we're going to be there soon!" Annie said with a sudden smile and caught Sam off-guard, he'd forgotten the fact that in 30 years time he could end up running into himself, and from the minimal _Doctor Who_ he'd watched he knew that was bad.

"But how do I prove I'm not totally barking." Sam asked half imitating the Gov's voice. Something only he would know, something he wouldn't know unless he'd been there. _"When you where four we had a meal out at _The Swan_ and you gave me that picture of us outside the house, y'know the one, on the fridge Sammy."_ The memory popped into his head as if it had been planted. "What's the date?" Sam asked full of energy suddenly.

"May 19th, why?"

"My mum's birthday. I know where they will be-"

"-But how?" Annie cut him off then nodded knowingly. "Got it. Do you want the Gov to come?"

"Best not, but what I'd give for a digital camera." Sam muttered.

"Digital?" Annie inquired and Sam smiled.

It was clear when they arrived outside _The Swan_ that something was happening. "Best not be seen, hay?" Sam commented as they headed swiftly past the Party of friends that he recognised from 30 years ago. They sat down just round the corner. "Listen, hold on…" Sam said in hushed tones as he could hear his mum's voice rise.

"Thanks all for coming…" Mrs Tyler began,

"-So glad you could make it on such short notice after I changed the day." Sam finished off just before Mrs Tyler said it and Annie couldn't help but smile.

"Explain again how this works." Annie said to Sam glancing over to the party.

"Err, to be honest, not sure, be I feel like it proves to myself that, well, you've heard it before haven't you." Sam said in gritty tones.

"Sand bucket." Annie commented and Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Sort of, yeah." Sam said with a quick nod. He wasn't too sure how this stopped him being sent to the _funny farm_. The phrase spun around in his head. He felt a sudden shudder up his back, as if he'd touched on some dark thought that he wanted to blot out completely. "I can't do this Annie. We've got to go, please." Sam pleaded, without meaning to.

"What do you mean Sam?"

"I can't see her. I left her behind. She was always there for me, always, rain and shine. And I jumped, and left her behind." Sam said weakly standing up to leave.

"You didn't choose to end up here in the first place." Annie pointed out and Sam nodded.

"Let's go."

_So, we now have proof, but will Annie save the day and help Sam keep his job? But is Frank Morgan going to show up for one more show-down? Can Love win the day? Find out in the concluding chapter of "One Way Ticket"._


	7. Chapter 7

_Could things be worse for Sam Tyler? Well, things are can only get better when you've reached rock bottom. Welcome to chapter 7…_

Chapter 7

Sam didn't dare return to the office instead he walked, alone, along the Canal. He almost wished he hadn't told Annie to go back to the office. He felt the numbness of hopelessness seep into his whole being. He tried to think of songs to cheer him up, even Bill Oddie inviting him to _'do, do, do the funky gibbon'_, didn't lift his mood, as he knew that that song didn't even exist yet. With a snap of cold around his neck he realised he was under a bridge and still walking, following his feet. He'd found himself doing that too much since he'd been there. Leaning over the railings into the murky water below, he saw a warped reflection of himself staring, wide eyed back at him. With a grown he pushed away from the railing and headed in the general direction of home.

"Sam, Sam, ready or not he's coming!" The girl's voice pierced into his dreams of nothingness. Sam's eyes snapped open to find himself in the dark void that he had visited her in the last time.

"Who!" Sam demanded reaching out to touch her but she moved, with out moving, away from his grasping hand.

"The Hunter is coming for little Sammy rabbit." The girl giggled and then screamed with laughter. Sam couldn't bare it and yelled out,

"Gene?! Not him, no!" Sam said with instantly fading ferocity.

"Mr Morgan doesn't like Mr Hunt, Mr Hunt likes you." The girl giggled again and nodded knowingly. "Oh yes, Mr Hunt likes you, you're his friend Sam." She stifled another giggle, and faded into nothingness.

Sam woke up to a knocking on the door. Distantly he contemplated who it might be as Gene usually knocks down the door after the second rapping. "Sam, let me in!" It was Annie and Sam nearly threw himself at the door to open it. Annie stepped in with a smile that quickly faded. "I came into work early, paperwork, y'know, and I overheard the Gov speaking on the phone, to Morgan. From what I could make out, he's coming Sam." Sam nearly collapsed at this but instead sat slowly down on the edge of the bed.

"Great, I've got about two hours to pack my bags, right?" Sam muttered, looking round to see what he actually owned out of the flat; then laughing shortly.

"Sam, I spoke to the Gov, last night when I went back to the office." Annie said sitting down next to Sam and Sam raised his head, "I told him about your Mum yesterday, everything else you told me too, and I even pointed out how great the department's been since you'd been here. So he sat, listened-"

"-Open another bottle of scotch." Sam put in and Annie nearly nodded.

"-Listened some more, and said, and I quote, ''suppose I'll have to let your boyfriend stay then, wont I?'". Annie finished with a rather good impression of the Gov and Sam lent over, pushed Annie backwards onto the bed and kissed her with heartfelt joy.

Annie and Sam, almost hand in hand, pushed into the office to the usual rhubarb. Sam strode over to Gene's office and with a quick knock went inside. "What is it Tyler?" Gene half-demanded and Sam smiled.

"I just wanna thank you for letting me keep my job." Sam said with a grin.

"You'll need to get rid of that smile Sam, Morgan's-"

"-I know, Annie told me." Sam put in and Gene nodded.

"From what Annie's told me, the bastard would have left us all to die, and if it wasn't for you're good shooting we would have all been six feet under by now." Gene said leaning back in his chair, lighting up a fag.

"You should see my Play station scores." Sam quoted himself with a smile and Gene half nodded.

"Don't worry about Morgan, we've beaten up Litton in this office and I'll be damned if a Hyde bastard is gunna be an exception." Both Sam and Gene grinned.

As Sam turned to leave Gene stood up; making Sam turn. "So where are you from?" Gene asked catching Sam's eye.

"Manchester, born and bread, Gov." Sam said and Gene nodded.

"Gordon Benit, y'mean my department's gunna be as bad a Hyde in 30 years?"

"Seriously Gov, it's almost better off this way, blame New Labour for the change." Sam said.

"New?" Gene questioned but Sam left the Gov's office while Gene was left to ponder politics.

_Ok, I lied, but I didn't want to rush the ending 'cos I felt the conversation with Annie and Sam and then Sam and Gene was important, tying up loose plot ends etc. But I think I really do mean it this time, Chapter 8, last chapter guys. I hope so far you've enjoyed the ride!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Right well, here we go, chapter 8. We all know what's coming and we all hope this comes to a good conclusion, me included! May I welcome you to Chapter 8…?_

Chapter 8

Despite the fact that Sam knew everything was going to be fine he spent the whole morning on edge. Every so often he would look up at the wall clock through the fag-smoke to see that only five minutes had passed since he'd last looked. Annie was noticing how slow time was going that day as well. The latest case, the robbery at the race track, was going no where fast, or slow or any sort of speed. It was one of the few times when she felt she'd be doing more good back on the beat, not that she'd ever admit it to the Gov. She caught Sam glancing at the clock for the umpteenth and gave him a encouraging smile. Her psychology degree did come in handy for some things; she knew when her Boyfriend, although it felt funny to think of Sam as that, was worried.

At just gone two O'clock Sam was starting to hope Morgan wasn't coming. He wasn't really sure where Hyde was anyway. Sam heaved himself up from his desk and with Annie, went down to the canteen for lunch. "Y'think he's not coming then?" Annie asked as they were midway though eating. Sam nodded, but then shook his head.

"I dunno. If he doesn't come today, it'll be tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow." Sam laughed shortly at his personal pun, _the day after tomorrow_ a disaster film, fitting for his life at the moment.

"What's funny?" Annie asked.

"Oh, nothing." Sam replied and Annie nodded slightly.

Sam noticed Phyllis come in, for what Sam presumed, was Sam usually appraisal of the food. "Bad news boss-" Phyllis began and Sam's face fell.

"He's here, right?" Sam asked and Phyllis nodded and looked upwards.

"He's with the Gov." Phyllis turned to leave.

"Terrific food as always." Sam said trying to make the best of a terrible situation.

"C'mon." Annie said almost taking his hand as they got up to leave.

"Shit." Sam muttered to himself as they braved the flights of stairs to CID.

"That guy Morgan-" Chris began as Sam walked into the office.

"I know." Sam said gruffly as he pondered whether or not he should barge in on what seen a perfectly level-headed conversation. He could here the Gov's abuse from where he stood so decided not to. "Place your bets for how this is gunna end. Five to one on the Gov punching the living daylights out of him." Ray said with his usual smirk.

"That's not funny Ray." Sam said but grinned, "That's brilliant!" Sam said slapping Ray on the back as a friendly gesture. Annie glared but decided against being objectionable and grinned too.

"Tyler!" Gene yelled, he was standing in his office doorway glaring in Sam's direction. Sam raised a hand.

"Yes Gov." Sam said weakly and strode over. Even in the time it took Sam to walk in the Gov had Morgan by the lapels and press up against the filing cabinet, the same as he'd done to Sam all those months ago.

"Please verify that this poncy bastard was gunna leave me and my department to die at the hands of armed robbers. Right?!" the Gov said pulling Morgan forward then slamming him backwards onto the cabinet again. Sam nodded and that was all the Gov wanted to know.

"Get the hell outta my department you worm." Gene said releasing Morgan.

"You'll be answering to internal affairs." Morgan said resolutely the turned to Sam, "And you'll be brought down with him." Morgan said fixing Sam's gaze and Sam squared his shoulders.

"Better that than being a Hyde bastard." Sam said clenching his fists. Morgan nodded and headed out of the building under the watchful eye of everyone in the CID.

"Thank fucking goodness 'e's gone." Gene said standing up and offering a just poured scotch to Sam.

"Cheers to that Gov." Sam said drinking half the glass in one. "But what about internal affairs? He wants to bring you down Gov." Sam said as they walked out into the main office space.

"Bring it on!" The Gov said passing round the bottle.

"What's the occasion?" Ray asked taking a swill.

"Just being doing some pest control." Sam said, and then looked at Annie. "And I'm here for good." Annie's face lit up and they embraced for a quick hug.

Distantly in his head he could here the sounds of hospital beeps that faded into nothing as he let go of Annie. "You're stuck with me then." Sam whispered in Annie's ear and all she could do was smile. The phone suddenly cut into rabble and the Gov answered it.

"Sorry to cut the celebration short Dorothy but theirs been another robbery, bookies. Move!" Gene said and the team rushed out to the Cortina. And for the first time it didn't seem odd to Sam that he found himself enforcing the law in a year that he'd first visited when he was four.

The End

_Ok guys, one last favour, it probably taken the best part of an hour to read this fanfiction but can I ask for another minute or two for you to tell me, overall, what you thought. I mean, if you've got this far you must have something to say! Thanks again for all the support and reviews; honestly I wouldn't have finished without the support! _

_I hope you enjoyed the ride! _

_(This is the longest fanfiction I've done so why not check out some of my slightly shorter ones?)_


End file.
